Los Drabbles del cielo y el infierno
by HirumaxMamoriFanFic's
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles escritos por varias autoras de "Fanfiction Hirumamo- Fans/lectoras y autoras"
1. Llamada en espera

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Eyeshield 21 pertenecen a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. Las distintas historias son de nuestra propiedad.

**-Llamada en espera-**

Una noche de luna llena...

Mamori: Youichi-kun, ¿estás despierto?

Hiruma: Gracias a ti sí, ¿qué pasa?

Mamori: Estaba pensando... ¿qué dirían los chicos si nos vieran aquí a los dos luego de hacer "eso"?

Hiruma: kekeke see... me gustaría ver sus caras de idiotas, no se imaginan lo que acaba de pasar mientras están en el jodido festival del instituto.

Mamori: -Mira hacia un lado totalmente sorprendida- Yo-Youichi... tu teléfono está descolgado ¿seguro que cortaste la llamada de Musashi en vez de contestar?

Hiruma: Ups, creo que me equivoqué de botón...

Mamori: -Sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Mientras, del otro lado del teléfono...

Sena: -le devuelve el teléfono a Musashi- Gra-gracias Musashi-san. Creo que Hiruma-san y Mamori-neechan no vendrán al festival... estaban ocupados.

.

.

_¿Me regalan un review? ;)_

_Capítulo escrito por **Youniikun**_


	2. Adicción al azúcar

**-Adicción al azúcar-**

El azúcar, grumoso polvo blanquecino, molesto, incluso insípido, en resumen… asqueroso.

Nunca le había gustado el edulcorante, siempre lo había odiado de sobremanera. Ese sabor empalagoso que dejaba en la boca junto con esa sensación grumosa en la lengua, continuamente le producía hasta malestar. Para él siempre había sido horrible, pero ahora, los adjetivos con los que podía describir ese pequeño polvillo blanco habían cambiado totalmente.

Suave, dulce, cálido, húmedo… delicioso.

Jamás había pensado en el azúcar como en algo que pudiera llegarle a producir esa completa dependencia, pero era cierto, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin él.

—Youichi…—Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños intentando separarse un poco de los labios del demonio—Nos están esperando—Dijo en un suspiro al ver que el chico no paraba.

—Aun hay tiempo maldita novia…—La besó de nuevo sujetándola de la cintura con uno de sus brazos—Mucho tiempo…

Sí, definitivamente se había aficionado al azúcar o… tal vez… se había hecho adicto a algo más exquisito y dulce que el propio polvo blanco.

.

.

_Bueno, yo también me he animado a hacer mi propio drabble para el grupo, es el primero que hago, nunca hago cosas tan cortas, la verdad, pienso que es lo más corto que he escrito en mi vida jajajajaja_

_¿Nos regalan un review? ;) _

_Drabble escrito por** Rei sama18**_


	3. Opuestos

Opuestos

Nunca se imaginó que terminaría siendo novia de ése demonio, después de todo eran simplemente dos personas totalmente opuestas.

Él comía de todo, menos cosas dulces. Ella comía de todo, en especial cosas dulces.

Él tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Ella era la persona más dulce que pudieras conocer.

Él es en exceso agresivo, nunca sale sin alguna de sus preciadas armas. Ella siempre busca resolver las cosas de la mejor manera posible sin caer en la violencia.

Él es conocido como el demonio de Deimon. Ella es conocida como el ángel de Deimon.

Pero sin darse cuenta cayó en sus redes. Y es que a pesar de lo que creyera la gente e incluso lo que ella llegó a pensar sobre Hiruma Youichi en un principio, era una idea totalmente equivocada. El chico rubio con aspecto demoníaco también tenía su lado bueno… después de todo siempre que podía ayudar a alguno de sus amigos lo hacía sin dudarlo, simplemente lo hacía desde las sombras sin hacérselo saber a nadie. Era un chico misterioso, difícil de descifrar, era inteligente y en el fondo era un buen chico, además de tener un cuerpo privilegiado por tanto entrenamiento. Es por eso que se había enamorado de él a pesar de las diferencias…

– ¿Qué tanto haces maldita novia? Quita esa cara de idiota – su amado demonio acababa de despertar luego de una merecida siesta después del entrenamiento, se había dormido hacía aproximadamente una hora apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica. Como siempre la había descubierto, cuando el chico cayó en los brazos de morfeo no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo con cara de boba, justamente como él lo había dicho.

– No es nada… es solo que te ves muy lindo mientras duermes… Youichi-kun – lentamente desvió su mirada mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

– Tonta – levanto su cabeza despacio para apenas rozar sus labios, Mamori estaba en el cielo… solo él lograba esas sensaciones en ella con el más mínimo tacto. Youichi profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua, explorando cada rincón de su dulce boca – Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para salir del club. La castaña solo pudo asentir suavemente, aún estaba embelesada por la exquisita sensación que llenaba su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Si. Tal vez para el resto eran personas totalmente opuestas. Pero ambos sabían que no eran tan diferentes después de todo… ambos se preocupaban por sus amigos, amaban el futbol americano y se cuidaban el uno al otro.

He aquí mi primer drabble, espero que sea de su agrado jejeje.

Quiero darle las gracias al grupo de Fanfic/HiruMamo por abrirme las puertas y a cada una de sus lindas integrantes. ¡Son las mejores chicas!

Drabble escrito por: **fifiabbs**


	4. Cuando se es muy pervertido

**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**

**Cuando**** se es muy pervertido**

-Hiruma-kun no me... ha ha ha por favor detente, lo haces demasiado fuerte, hazlo más despacio.

-¡Cállate jodida manager! A este paso toda la maldita escuela se va a enterar.

-Pero es que eres demasiado rudo...

-Tengo que hacerlo fuerte o te dolerá más.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta, todo el equipo de amefuto escuchaba atentamente lo que pasaba dentro de su preciada casa club llevando a volar su imaginación hasta las nubes.

-HAAAAAA

Un grito todavía más morboso salió de la casa club, los chicos ya sin poder contener más la curiosidad abrieron la puerta sin importarles las consecuencias quedando en completo shock…

-¿qué les sucede jodidos iditas? parecen decepcionados-Hiruma sosteniendo la mano de la dulce manager para poder sacar una astilla enterrada en su dedo- Muevan el culo, no tenemos todo el día ¡a entrenar!

-Gracias hiruma-kun-con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Más te vale tener cuidado o la próxima vez te haré gritar más fuerte kekeke.

**Hasta un leve susurro se convierte en obscenidad …**

Sí, creo que salio largo, bueno es lo que me salió dedicado a mis queridas pervertidas que ya saben quienes son ¡espero les guste!

**robin-chuan**


	5. Príncipe

**Aclaro: los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen. El Drabble es mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Príncipe**

* * *

Sus recuerdos vagos de su infancia eran, una niña tímida, pero feliz, despreocupada por lo que giraba alrededor. Viviendo en su mundo día a día, sin pensar en el pasado, ni en el presente, sin pensar en mucho menos  
en el futuro incierto que le esperaba.

Ese futuro que en alguna ocasión anheló a que llegara a pasos agigantados, pensaba que al cumplir la mayoría  
de edad sus problemas se resolverían con el anhelo de convertirse en una gran mujer, una buena hija, gran amiga, buena esposa.

Veía en sus sueños a una persona que estaría con ella, una persona que la amaría y que ella haría sentir amado...un príncipe azul. Ella quería un príncipe azul.

Recuerda cuando lo conoció, desde el momento en que lo conoció aun mejor sus ojos vieron que dejaría huella en ella, supo que ni todas las aguas del Atlántico apagarían esa chispa que había hecho crecer en su corazón y que más tarde se convertiría en fuego, gracias a sus caricias, miradas, tratos y besos.

Pero él no era un príncipe azul, nunca le diría palabras bellas al oído ni le susurraría en cada momento que le amaba. Y aun así su vida se convirtió en un cuento de hadas…_su jodido cuento de hadas._

* * *

**Dedicado a mí conciencia Annis que me dijo que les escribiera un Drabble**

**Viva la fiebre de Drabbles HiruMamo Ya-Ha!**

**¿Nos regalan un review?**

**~Kyrie**


	6. De la mano

**Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De la Mano **

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que ellos habían admitido sus sentimientos…

Después de ganar el torneo de Navidad Mamori decidió atreverse a confesarle sus sentimiento a ese demonio, a Hiruma-kun… _**su **_Hiruma-kun. En un principio ella pensó que su amor no sería correspondido pero se arrepintió al pensar eso en el momento que escucho:

"_**Kekeke ya era hora que lo confesaras **_

_**Maldita novia, ya estaba pensando **_

_**en tomar la iniciativa yo"**_

Ese fue el día mas feliz de su vida…. Ahora podía disfrutar de los mejores momento con su novio, momentos como el de ahora que el la acompañaba a su casa, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Desde que se volvieron novios no se habían tomado de las manos cuando salían algún lugar y ella no podía aguantar las ganas de tomar su mano pero estaba segura que Hiruma no le agradaría la idea de ser tan "cursi" en público…

-Oi jodida novia, deja de hacer eso…-Hiruma quien estaba a su lado interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa Hiruma-kun?-

-Primero que nada te dije que me empezaras a llamar por mi nombre de pila.-Dijo un poco molesto.-Y lo otro… es que dejes de chocar tanto tu mano con la mía.

-Eh? L-lo si-siento Hiru…-La chica callo de inmediato al notar la mirada fulminante de su novio.-Youichi-kun.-Se sonrojo al pronunciar su nombre.-No volverá a pasar…

-Tsk! Tengo una mejor solución para que tu mano ya no choque mas con la mía.- Después de decir esto Hiruma toma la mano de Mamori y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.-Si entrelazamos nuestras manos de esta forma no volverán a chocar kekeke.

-_Creo que otra vez pensé mal de Youichi jejeje.-_Mamori contuvo su risa mientras su novio la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta que tome tu mano? Ke, si ese es el caso mejor la suelto.-

-No es eso…-Mamori se detuvo y quedo mirando de frente a su novio.- Prométeme que nunca me soltaras la mano, que nos iremos tomados de las manos todos los días, por el resto de nuestras vidas.-Mamori abraza a Hiruma.

-Hoy estas rara jodida novia, pero si quieres que te lleve de la mano hasta que seamos unos jodidos ancianos, tendré que darte el gusto ¿no?-Hiruma dijo esto sabiendo que aunque se opusiera ella siempre conseguiría lo que quería.

Los dos enamorados vuelven a retomar su camino como siempre solo que ahora con una pequeña diferencia iban muy feliz tomados _de la mano…_

_._

_._

_._

**Ok este es mi primer drabble espero no haya sido tan malo xD de verdad no sabía que escribir y solo espero que les guste aun que sea un poco.**

**Bueno espero sus review :D y un saludo para todas se les quiere mucho **

**Escrito por: Javi-sempai**


	7. Despertar

Despertar.

Desde que era muy pequeña odiaba despertarse. Cada vez que tenía un hermoso sueño, en donde un príncipe azul la rescataba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, ella despertaba, y su príncipe Azul desaparecía. A lo largo del tiempo le daba miedo pensar, que toda su vida, que todos sus logros, solo fueran un absurdo sueño y que al despertar todo desaparecería.

Pero ya no, ya todo había cambiado… ese miedo ya había desaparecido.

Ahora tenía la seguridad de que cada vez que abriera los ojos todo iba a seguir igual… Su príncipe no desaparecería.

Bueno, tal vez, él no sea su príncipe soñado… pero era un príncipe… a su modo….

**-¿Qué tanto me ves, jodida novia?-** Dijo Hiruma mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**-A, no, nada, perdón si te desperté**- Dijo la chica entrecerrando sus ojos y dándole al pelirrubio una leve sonrisa angelical.

**-Ya duérmete, son como las 3 de las mañana.**

**-Lo sé… bueno… Buenas noches, Hiruma-Kun**- Contestó la chica mientras se acomodaba en la cama para después dormir.

Mamori sintió una leve presión en sus labios y abrió los ojos suavemente para encontrarse frente a frente con un "Príncipe" de ojos verdes besándola. Una vez que el chico se separó de los labios de ella, se acostó nuevamente y se volteó, dándole la espalda a su "Jodida Novia", y en un leve susurro casi inaudible dijo:

**-Buenas noches… Mamori. **

**-Buenas noches…. Mi príncipe-** Dijo ella mientras le daba un ligero beso en el cuello.

Ella sonrió levemente y pensó… **"Sí, él es mi príncipe… y nadie podrá desaparecerlo, ni siquiera un sueño".**

Se acostó nuevamente y cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo y bueno…

Les deseo lo mejor a todas… Ya-haa!~~"

Hecho por: **Alee!**


	8. A través de sus ojos

**A través de sus ojos **

**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**

Nadie sabe lo que se siente ser un hombre malo un hombre triste pero cuando me miras puedo ver algo en lo que me he convertido alguien que no soy yo.

Nadie sabe lo que se siente ser un hombre odiado lo que es estar marchito por dentro y decir solo mentiras para sobrevivir solo estoy seguro de algo mis sueños no son tan vacíos como mi conciencia -tú lo sabes aria lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo –

Nadie sabe lo que se siente el ser maltratado o ser derrotado parezco estar coleccionando horas de soledad – hasta que te encontré –puedo ser tu héroe, o un dios a tus ojos me importara un demonio lo que los demás miren mientras en tus pupilas pueda verme como soy realmente…

Nadie sabe lo que se siente tener estas sensaciones como yo - te culpo a ti- me insiste caer ante tus pies, déjame verme a través de tus hermosos ojos, déjame llegar hasta donde ningún otro ha podido y hacerte sentir mi maldito deseo…

Quizás algo grandioso llegue a pasar, quizás todos lo puedan ver, quizás lo que me quema por dentro algún día te quemara a ti también, que hermosos ojos ojala siempre me miren a mí!

Me sentí tan inspirada al estilo hiruma y pensé que es lo que el diría y esto es lo que salió espero les guste.

robin-chuan


	9. Mala suerte

**Mala suerte **

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

Dicen que el que primero se enamora pierde:

**¿Quién abra perdido?**

Tan solo era el primer día de clases y ya estaba interesada en el comité de disciplina y la una razón por la que llegó a tal resolución era por esa que temía entrar a semejante escuela en un principio.

"Los delincuentes"

Y es que su querido amigo siendo atormentado por esto desde que vino al mundo la tenían tan harta, pero desde que lo vio tal vez al peor de todos los delincuentes esa forma de ser tan altanera y egoísta queriendo ser el centro de atención inquietando a todos con esa personalidad tan abrumadora era a simple vista alguien que con esa larga figura lograba imponer temor, pero algo despertó en ella, la razón salió por la ventana una parte de ella se segó queriendo creer únicamente en la esperanza, queriendo ser la dueña de un corazón que estaba podrido y tan dolido que ni ella podía acercarse aun sabiendo cómo era en el interior no podía retractarse aun quería permanecer a su lado.

Al principio cada contacto era ajeno a ella, no había más que discusiones y peleas que no tenían ganador solo un fanfarrón idiota que salía huyendo por la puerta, era un estúpido mal necesario.

-cada que me sentía rechazada por ti quería llorar, sacarlo de mi pecho quería que mi mente empezará a pensar pero las neuronas se quemaron cunado el corazón empezó a meterse, solo soy la retorcida diversión de un demonio-

Quisiera ser más fuerte e indiferente como tu hacer como que no siento y desaparecer este sentimiento que me atormenta cada día.

-ya no quiero amarte, quiero llorar extinguir ese fuego que arde dentro con estas lágrimas que no dejan de salir, quiero que mi corazón te olvide -

Tu jamás lo sentirás que mala suerte, hiciste que me enamorara de ti cruel demonio …..

Espero que les guste dedicado a **Alejandra** feliz cumpleaños

Robin-chuan


	10. Te comeré viva

**Te comeré viva**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

Un momento es suficiente para distraerse y quedar condenado para siempre..

Desde que te vi por primera vez lo supe estaba tan claro lo que significabas para mí- típico la señorita perfección entraba por la puerta con su encantadora sonrisa deslumbra a cada imbécil que se le cruzara en su camino- la señorita soy demasiado buena para ti, tu mirada me hizo querer sacar al animal que llevo dentro esa mirada como si no valiera nada con ese orgullo en tus ojos azules la princesita de papa ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme no querías tener nada que ver conmigo pero tan dentro de mi estaba seguro y aunque algo en mí se niegue a creerlo yo te quería para mi soy un maldito hombre y en ese instante en el que parecías odiarme me hizo despertar todo lo masculino que existía dentro de mí no hay duda tuve los más sucios sueños contigo, me encantaría ponerte una cadena alrededor de tu cuello así jamás te separarías de mí- lo que daría por hacer realidad esos sueños -

Tan pronto como te vi supe que tenía que saberlo todo de ti tus malditos hábitos, tus gustos, tus defectos si es que los tenías cada que me acercaba encontraba algo que me gustaba más y más estoy consciente de tu belleza pero eso jamás opaco lo que hay detrás un solo contacto contigo me volvía absolutamente loco .

Yo solo quiero mirarte todo el día y maldita sea no hay nada de malo en ello pero no controlo mis pensamientos tú me haces querer ser un jodido criminal, esperare mi oportunidad y un día me probaras y cuando eso pase no querrás alejarte, nada podrá separarte de mí hasta entonces seguiré siendo un pervertido y oleré el perfume que dejas en el camino…

Te acabas de convertir en mi nueva obsesión y por ello te comeré viva.

Dedicado a **Camila** felicidades

robin-chuan


	11. Culpable o Inocente

**Aclaro: los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. La historia es mi propiedad prohibido el plagio**

* * *

**Culpable o inocente**

* * *

Me declaro culpable, de buscarte, encontrarte y perderme... De llamar a tu puerta, de hurgar en tu mente, de trazar los caminos que aunque llenos de baches, me han dejado llegar al espacio de tu corazón inquieto... Me declaro culpable de romper el silencio que ahondaba en tus días y camuflado de tiempos calaba la herida...

Me declaro culpable de soñar que eres mío, de robarte esos besos que han sido el oasis de mis más puros y escandalosos deseos... Me declaro culpable de querer quedarme a tu lado... Porque soy inocente al amarte tanto.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos, tenia mucho sin publicar por acá!¡Que vergüenza solo hay un drabble mio u.u!**

**Les traigo este viejo Drabble-viejo porque esta en mi cuenta personal-**

**Chicas/os si hay alguno ;) los invitamos también a que se den una vuelta por nuestro perfil, ahí encontraran contacto con Rei-sama, KaguraMi, Javi-sempai, Robin-chuan, Javi-sempai, Youniikun, fifiabbs y su servidora en el perfil y claro en la pestaña de Autores favoritos ;)**

**Encontraran con estas chicas muchísimas historias sobre la pareja desde Drabbles, shots hasta long-fic's que les robaran le corazón. **

**También les invitamos a que formen parte de nuestro grupo de Facebook y nuestro foro exclusivo HiruMamo créanme únanse no se arrepentirán tenemos muchísimas actividades exclusivas y claro se enteraran de las nuevas actualizaciones de sus escritoras. Los link's en el perfil ;)**

…

**Espero que este Drabble les guste y les deseo un muy bonito día.**

_**Dedicado para mi queridisima Annis y para todos ustedes**_

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Les quiere**

**Kyrie-chan**

_Escrito el 28 de Diciembre del 2012_

_Publicado el 04 de Abril del 2013 _


End file.
